Studying Naomi
by xMotherfuckerJones
Summary: Naomi Campbell had massacred more people in Great Britain than ever before in all of her ten year killing spree. Emily Fitch has been following the slayings in the papers since she was in college. Chapter 2 is now up!
1. Chapter 1

Studying Naomi

**A/N **this is purely a one shot. I had this idea floating around in my head and tonight at 3.30 in the morning I cannot sleep so I'm doing this instead of Upside of Being Down Below.

Enjoy!

Naomi Campbell had massacred more people in Great Britain than ever before in all of her ten year killing spree. Emily Fitch has been following the slayings in the papers since she was in college. Now apprehended Emily wants to study the subject, get inside the mind of a cold blooded killer.

"Naomi Campbell had killed forty-three people in the last ten years, now tell me again Mrs. Fitch-"

"Miss. Fitch. I am not married nor do I intend to be." Twenty-seven year old Emily Fitch spoke up as she crossed her legs, and she ran her fingers down her gray skirt, smoothing out the wrinkles and lifted her spectacles from her eyes.

"Excuse me, Miss Fitch." Dr. Hemmingway cleared his throat as I very visably ran his predatory eyes across Miss. Fitch's legs. "Now tell me Miss. Fitch; why you would like to interview her?"

"I am a phsyciatrist, Dr. Hemmingway. I meerly want to study her habits. What she's drawing, her manerisms, everything about her. I've followed the killings in the papers, and now that you've finally apprehended her. I would like to try to get inside the mind of Dr. Cambpbell."

"Killings, Miss. Fitch? They were slayings. Massacres if you must. I will not go into graphic detail but one man was missing everything on his face and he had only died not two hours earlier. Naomi Campbell is a very dangerous woman." The senior doctor studied Emily's reactions and the entire time the small brunette had a poker face. "Alright, Miss. Fitch. I'll grant you access. But, you have been given a list of strict rules you must follow. But, keep in mind stay clear of the glass, never get close to it. And, do not ever tell her any personal information. The last thing you want is the most sadistic killer inside your mind."

"Thank you, Doctor."

..

..

..

Emily made her way along the well lit corridor, she had noticed there were no other prisoners in this cellblock. Each one of them had bars, but the last one had nothing but glass. Which held Dr. Naomi Campbell.

Naomi had a hard upbringing. Plenty of strangers came and went, plenty of men had came and had their way with her. She took it until she snapped one day. Her first killing was in August 2003 when she herself was seventeen years old. She had decapitated a man who tried to rob her, skinned him alive and let the rats pick off his skin. By then she was barely finished with him.

For her first killing Naomi was smart, and very skilled to leave nothing that lead to her. Naomi Campbell then went on to become a phsyciatrist, earning her Ph.D in just a few years, the top of her class. That's what made her so sadistic to many other killers. She liked to toy with her victims, watch them scream and beg for their life. In the end they just ended up dying a very slow and painful death.

When Emily finally made her way to Naomi Campbell's cell. The blonde was sketching on her pad, the last thing Emily ever thought was the woman to be so breathtakingly beautiful. She stood and watched the blonde make small strokes of her hand for a few moments. The blonde never seemed to notice Emily's entrance, if she did she never showed it.

"Have a nice perve?" The blonde asked as she continued to sketch. Never taking her eyes off the easel. "Funny. I'm the phsyco in the cell with a gorgeous brunette and I'm not the one perving."

"I wasn't-"

"It's okay, just leave it and move on past it." The blonde added as she turned away from her easel and finally looked at Emily.

"Miss. Campbell, I'm Emily Fitch. I'm a phsyciatrist at-"

"They sent a phsyciatrist to another fellow phsyiatrist?" Naomi asked as she pulled a chair up to the glass and motioned for Emily to sit down at the chair opposite her. "That's pretty idiotic. I thought Dr. Hemmingway was a phsyciatrist?"

"No, they didn't send me. I came on my own."

"Ahh. To study me. Miss. Emily Fitch finally stepping out of her shell. After what? Ten years?"

"How did-"

"Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to, Miss. Fitch." That seemed to calm Emily on some level, she didn't know why but she had finally taken a seat and watched Naomi. She seemed like your everyday woman. Smart, beautiful and definitely shaggable. But what chilled Emily to the bone was that Naomi had killed so many people but yet be so nonchallant about it all.

"I've followed the stories for ten years, I've been wanting to study you." Emily calmly spoke as she took out her notepad.

"Well, you've studied my backside enough." The blonde quickly retorted back, Emily merely smiled as she fought hard to hide the blush creeping up her neck.

"I want to know what possessed you to carry on with such brutal killings, Miss. Campbell."

"I want to know what is up with that scar on your chest, Miss. Fitch."

"It's a birthmark. Now will you answer my question or waste my time?" Naomi still kept the same old smug look as she leaned forward to get a closer look at Emily.

"Birthmark's don't usually go in lines, especially pink lines. Pink and or darkened skin colour are scars healed over. Birthmarks are simply blemishes that stay with you... forever." Naomi said in a low voice. "Going to continue to lie to me, Miss. Fitch? Because we can do this all day as much as I'd love to sit here and flirt, I'd like to get some useful information out of you."

"The same goes for me." Emily stared intensely right back at Naomi. The blonde soon cracked a half smile as her dead blue eyes searched Emily's. "Tell you what you answer my questions, and I'll answer yours. Deal?"

"Like I informed you before Miss. Fitch, don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to."

"I want to know everything. No bullshit, everything."

"Ask away, Miss."

"Why did you carry on so long with the brutal killings?" The smug smile upon the blondes face grew bigger before she simply answered.

"It was fun." The blonde whispered as she drunk in everything Emily was giving away by her actions. "I loved to watch them squirm, and beg for mercy. I thought it was amusing, I even laughed."

"Why?"

"Why not, Miss. Fitch? Those men deserved what they got. I never once did something simply because I had an itch to scratch."

"Your last murder; do you remember the victims name?" Emily asked as she finished scribbling down small notes.

"James Cook." Naomi pulled a pack of fags out of her pocket and lit it, taking a drag as she dropped the match in the bin. "Cookie Monster he called himself. Self Righteous idiot."

"Did you know he has a child on the way with an Elizabeth Stonem?"

"Why would I care, Miss. Fitch? That child has a chance to actually have a man as a father."

"He will never have a father, because you killed him."

"I did, and I had fun draining out every ounce of his blood out of his body. Watching the light leave his eyes was one of my favourite moments of my killing spree."

"Are you immune to feelings, Miss. Campbell?"

"What was one of your favourite moments, Miss. Fitch?"

"Answer the question."

"Maybe. But when I find out, I'll send you a postcard."

"My favourite moment was when you were apprehended for your crimes."

"They call those crimes? The police are more ignorant than I thought." Naomi said as she ashed her fag and took another drag, slowly exhaling the smoke. "Now tell me, Miss. Fitch. Do you think because you're a phsyciatrist mummy's going to love you now?" Naomi had a way of figuring things out on her own, she was a very smart woman. She knew how to test people, that's what she found fun. What she loved to do was toy with her victims, and that's exactly what Naomi was doing with Miss. Fitch.

"What makes you say that?" Emily asked as she jotted down a few more notes.

"The way you hold yourself, Miss. Fitch. You walk stiff and proper. You watch your feet like you don't trust yourself to look forward." Naomi blew the smoke out of her nose, as she studied Miss. Fitch's reactions to her words and she knew that's where she got her. "You have more than a few scars on your body; which makes me think you had a hard childhood."

"Whatever you may think, Miss. Campbell is your business. Does not make it true."

"Ahh. But that's where you're wrong, Emily." Naomi smiled "I watch you and I see things more than you think. Every manerism you have, every muscle movement in your face. You think I don't see those?" Emily sighed quietly and gave her best poker face. "I bet you've really perfected that move, aye?"

"Miss. Campbell this interview is about you. Not about me."

"Is that what you've decided?"

"Yes, I have."

"Miss. Emily Fitch finally speaking up for herself. Has your twin loosened your leash?"

"At least, I have a nice caring family, Naomi. I'm not stuck in some place. Alone." Emily said as she quickly gathered her things but before she walked away she said one more thing. "I hope you rot in hell." This only caused Naomi to laugh.

"I'm already there, baby. Join me?"

..

..

..

After taking an hour long hot shower Emily had finally stepped out of her shower, she tried damn hard to scrub away the memory of Naomi Campbell but she was permanently etched inside her mind, almost like a tattoo of somesort. Emily could hear her phone ringing, but she wasn't even dressed and she wasn't comfortable enough yet in her new house to walk around naked, and she figured it was just another friend calling to ask her about Naomi, and what she was like.

Another ten minutes and Emily finally made her way out of the bathroom, and her phone was ringing for the 3rd time, she was getting sick of that ring more and more.

"Katie if this is you calli-"

"So lovely to hear your voice again, Miss. Fitch."

"How did you get this number?" Emily's heart felt like it had stopped, it ached inside her chest and now it was beating a million miles a second. This was the last person she ever expected to call her.

"Such a lovely little home you have as well. So far out in the country as well. Must be hard for emergency response teams to make it out here without getting lost, am I right?"

"M-my-"

"Don't stutter, love. It doesn't look good on you. But your pajama's do." The line went dead after that, Emily tried to call the police but there was no dial tone. The small brunette tried to turn on her cell phone but the battery was taken out. She was so caught up with trying to call she didn't notice the dark figure creeping up behind her.

Suddenly there was a hand and a cloth over her mouth, and she felt hot breath on her neck. "Shhh. Don't struggle, baby. You want to study me in all my glory? You're going to find out first hand." Naomi whispered into Emily ear and gently kissed her neck as her body went limp.

Dr. Emily Fitch made Dr. Naomi Campbell feel a million emotions at once. And, she has never felt anything since her first kill. She was not going to start feeling them any time soon for a random woman. Naomi was well aware that if this Emily Fitch was to be alive any longer she would jeapordise so much what Naomi has built up. And, she was not about to give up all of that for her. Naomi loved feeling in control, and the very first moment Miss. Fitch spoke to her. Emily was the one holding to reins.

Naomi Campbell had to eliminate the problem immediately.

**A/N**: Well, folks that is the end of another of my infamous one shots. I've always wanted to see this side of Naomi, her phsyco side. Originally I planned for them to get together and be all happy. But, this ending seemed much more fitting because this Naomi Campbell does not do feelings. Let me know if you liked it or not! There may be a sequel; involving Katie, and Jenna. ;]


	2. Before

**Part 1**

_Fear_ spread throughout her body as she awoke on silk sheets, she didn't expect this. In fact she didn't expect to wake up ever again. She lay completely still because the light was too dim to see the entire room, and she wasn't sure if _she_ was in the room or not. The small woman in bed couldn't understand it. She was kidnapped by the _Naomi Campbell_.

When you're taken by Naomi, you won't ever come back. That's how it was, the redhead didn't understand why she wasn't already dead. Her limbs were stiff and she was still very tired from whatever drug Naomi had given her.

Emily Fitch didn't even know where she was. Or what day it was, how long she's been out, or if her family was looking for her.

After a few moments passed and nothing had moved in the room, the redhead sat up slowly. She groaned quietly as her aching muscles protested any movement. Emily began to stretch, ignoring the pain as she regained control of her body now. Emily was used to pain, she wasn't surprised she'd be kidnapped and killed. Her entire life was revolved around kidnapping and murder.

_When Emily was just sixteen, she was just starting college and one day her little brother James never came back home from school. Those following two weeks were the worst, not knowing anything. Not being told anything about the investigation. Nothing. _

_ The first week Jenna Fitch showed no emotion, just drank out of her favorite cup with her favorite liquid. Everyone thought it was water, but it was straight vodka. She never slept, she worried about James and if he was okay, or if he was warm and fed. The reason she never slept is because when she lays down and closes her eyes, she's plagued with images of James being hurt in ways no child should ever be._

_ The second week was filled with tension and hatred. Everyone was in a bad mood, everyone never slept. They just worried. Even Katie actually showed real emotion, she didn't resort to drinking like her mother, she just stayed in bed, she didn't attend any classes because she wanted to be home when they got news about James. He may have been a little worm, but Katie watched him grow from a baby to a little weasel of a brother. Her hearts was in shreds, she would scare herself half to death thinking about what bad things may be happening to James. So in the beginning second week Katie finally got dressed, not for school or to go out for a walk. She was dressed in a tight mini skirt and a small black tank top. Her hair was straightened out and her make up was applied perfectly. She was dressed for clubbing._

_ That entire night Katie had taken a lot of MDMA. Like her mother she took to something to take her mind off the situation. That night was the first time Katie was smiling and had forgotten about the situation at home._

As Emily was thinking about her past she heard to door creak open, she immediately backed up against the bed frame, her mind froze. Everything froze. She didn't know what to do and suddenly she saw the blond walk in with a tray. Emily didn't know what to do.

"You must be hungry." The blonde holding the tray said smoothly as she casually set down the tray and looked at the redhead.

"What's going on?" Emily whimpered out as she spoke her voice trembled with fear.

"Well, I brought you breakfast. You'd been out for a long time." Naomi had said as she pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down. She was so casual about this situation, she was watching the small woman on the bed as if she didn't just kidnap and drugged her.

"Where am I? What are you going to do to me? How long have I been out?" Emily regained her composure, she had plenty of questions for the blonde.

"Calm down, I'll answer everything as long as you eat. You've been out for a long time." Naomi said as she kept studying the woman in front of her. Emily obeyed and began to eat, as she swallowed her first bite. Now satisfied, Naomi began speaking, "We're in Wiestiboden, Switzerland. Very remote. I own this house." The blonde stood up and pressed a button, and the curtains moved out of the way and Emily was masked with the most breathaking view of the mountain in front of them. "The only way to get out of here is by helicopter. That's why you're not tied up. If you escape here, you'll die of hypothermia before you reached the end of the driveway." The blonde sat down again, almost robotic. Emily couldn't place it, but is was almost as if Naomi glided when she walked or when she did things. She did it, in such an interesting way. She studied and observed before she did things, almost cautious like a lost dog.

As usual Naomi had known Emily was studying her. After all Naomi had to fight to remove her eyes from Emily. The blonde had to do that a lot, she had to refrain from trying to flirt with the girl she kidnapped. She felt things when she was around the redhead. She felt things she had not felt in years and that scared her. Naomi didn't want Emily to give her feelings, Naomi hated feelings. She didn't do that lovey dovey stuff. But as usual the more she fought to remove those thoughs, the more she wanted to reach out and just touch her. Not inappropriately, but just to touch her and know she's right next to her. The tall blonde has decided she was going to kill her. If Emily Fitch stayed alive, Naomi would be in danger of actually having feelings for another person. Naomi didn't want feelings, she was addicted to the emptyness she had felt. She loved the self loathing and the darkness that surrounded her. She didn't want that fuzzy feeling everyone talks about.

"You've been under a medicated coma for 3 weeks, Miss. Fitch."

No spelling check or a quick read through, been quite busy but I really wanted to post this when it was done. There's more parts to come, next time it might be Naomi's memory. ;]

As usual leave a review.

xx


End file.
